


Show Me What It Means

by hamletmoonbathes



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamletmoonbathes/pseuds/hamletmoonbathes
Summary: Matty and George are best friends, now and always.
Relationships: George Daniel/Matthew Healy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Show Me What It Means

**Author's Note:**

> this is most definitely not completed but I wanted to share, I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while

Matty had always hoped George would never find him like this. Maybe he was lying to himself because obviously George was going to find him, what did he fucking expect shooting up heroin at two in the morning in their shared flat.

In his defense, George was supposed to be gone all night, he’s not being that reckless.

He started drinking around three that afternoon, after the weed he was smoking all day wasn’t stopping the thoughts rolling around in his head.

First, he had chosen a bottle of wine, sipping on it lazily while watching TV, but his mind was wandering too much and he moved on to harder liquors. They had a little of this and some of that left over from various parties, so down they went. It was at nine that night when he pulled out cocaine. And okay, yeah, this was some sort of bender, but George was gone and his phone had died long ago so what can you do.

Right now, the only thing Matty could focus on was the fucking light. He never knew his bathroom light was so annoyingly bright until he woke up on the tiled floor with it shining in his eyes.

But he had no energy to get up, and thought to himself worryingly that he was losing energy to keep his chest moving up and down, and right now that seemed like an important thing to do. He could feel his hair wet with something, and a rancid smell around him. His face and neck felt dry and crusty and after shaking on the floor for a little bit he realized it was vomit.

He felt his eyes drooping closed and a chill was running through his limbs, but everything was quiet and that made it all worth it. Matty’s mind wasn’t racing with the horrible thoughts and images that bombarded his brain constantly. Someone once mentioned to him something about intrusive thoughts and yeah that was probably it, but Matty didn’t really feel inclined to go to a…therapist or whatever. Thanks very much, but no, not for him. He’s more of the strung out searching the streets type.

He heard the front door open, slowly, quietly, because George knew Matty liked to sleep on the sofa when he wasn’t there to share the bed with him. He liked the buzz and sound of the tv when George wasn’t around to quiet his thoughts.

Matty felt his lungs struggle to fill with enough air to keep him conscious, and the last thing he heard was the jingle of George’s keys as he set them in the bowl by their front door.

+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+×+

When Matty woke up his face felt wet and cool and he could feel soft flannel drag down his neck. He opened his eyes and was met with George’s face above his, not meeting his gaze. He seemed to be focusing on Matty’s neck, gently moving the cloth towards his bare chest.

Matty noticed that George was still in his jacket, hair ruffled a bit – he was probably wearing a hat on his walk home. Matty gave a soft whimper as George put his hand between Matty’s head and the floor and moved the flannel across the back of his neck.

“Shh, it’s alright, just cleaning you up,” George said quietly, moving Matty’s hair off his forehead.

Matty could feel his throat tight with an apology to his best friend, he shouldn’t have to take care of him like this. His eyes start to sting and he can feel his heart start to race; a strange feeling since he was still so tired and on the verge of passing out again.

“Matty, can you sit up for me?” George was quiet with his words, and his hand was gently rubbing Matty’s chest, almost like he knew to slow down his heart for him. Matty shook his head at George, a small whine escaping as George started pulling on his shoulders to get him up.

“Yes, you need to get up, you still have sick in your hair” George said, gripping Matty’s arms now as he pulled him into a sitting position.

Matty couldn’t lift his head up so he looked at his slightly folded legs, clad only in his black underpants. They were shaking, and he noticed a long scratch down his left shin that he didn’t remember getting. The blood on it was almost black he noted, and then he saw a clear drop of something land on his thigh and realized he was drooling from his open mouth as he was just staring at his leg. His ears were ringing and he lifted his head slowly and saw George was talking to him.

“-tty, are you listening? I’m going to run you a bath, okay? I need you to sit up on your own” George was still holding onto the top of his arms, supporting his weight as Matty leaned towards him. He gave a small nod at George and set his hand on the floor to lean on.

George rose from the floor and shrugged out of his jacket. He carefully stepped over Matty and turned on the bath faucet.

“Why did you puke on the floor, you idiot,” George said lightly. Matty huffed a small laugh and started to get on his hands and knees to push himself up. He didn’t get very far before his head started pounding and he started seeing bright spots.

George grabbed his upper arms again. “Woah there, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

George pulled Matty to his feet, steadying him with a hand on his waist. “Let me look at you” George says quietly, putting his hand on the back of Matty’s neck. They’re locked in each other’s sight for a second and then George moved his eyes around Matty’s face, brushing his hair back again.

“Was it smack that did it to you this time? Have you taken any pills?” George asks, and Matty feels his face flush with shame.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short! I'm writing more


End file.
